


Housekeeping!

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Nadia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brothels, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Alpha, Frottage, James is so fucking stupid, Knotting, Misunderstandings, Nadia gets very possessive, Omega James, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, literally there is a lot of fluid here, tbh Nadia is not much better, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: Nadia is an unmated she-Alpha working in a brothel as part of housekeeping staff. When a particularly potent Omega scent stinks up the hall she is cleaning, she hides in a room to recover from the rut threatening to take over her. Unfortunately, the room she hides in happens to be the room where James Griffin is staying, that very Omega whose heat is stinking up the place. And so things get nasty.Leave it up to James to pay for a night in a brothel and end up fucking the cleaning lady instead!





	Housekeeping!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this fic is finally done! I’ve been hacking at it for weeks now because I love the story so much but finding the motivation to finish has been difficult these past few months. I’m so glad I’m finally getting back in the groove of things and filling up the Grizavi tag~ 
> 
> This is also the first time I’ve actually completed an ABO fic. I have so many ABO wips but none of them are finished yet. T_T 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m not gonna be a doctor! I’m gonna do even cooler things with my life! I’m gonna be a race car driver! Or a fighter pilot!”

Yup, that’s exactly what she had said to her parents, word for word. And promptly left home before they could boot her out of the house. That had been a few years ago, just after she graduated high school.

Much too late for Nadia Rizavi to return home, now.

And college, well. Nadia wasn’t like her sisters. She hadn’t exactly been the best and brightest. She got accepted into a university, second choice, and on scholarship for her high school astronomy work. But it only covered tuition. She still had to deal with adulting, and without relying on her parents. Her parents, who kinda refused to give her money now but had no issue calling her once a week to demand that she come home already, she can’t live on frozen pizza forever, it’s bad for her heart. You’d think after almost three years, they’d take a hint. Seriously, where did they think Nadia got all her stubborn pride from to begin with?

And so there she was, not a med student taking a full ride through her first choice university, but an astronomy major at a local school that was far less prestigious. Pushing a cart full of towels and cleaning supplies down the long hallway in a hotel that reminded her a bit too much of The Shining. The moment she saw two little girls, she was out of here. Not that there would be any chances of seeing any children here, ever.

This was not a family-friendly hotel by any means.

As Housekeeping, it was Nadia’s job to keep things clean and comfortable for everyone. It was far from a cozy job, but it paid well given the nature of it, and even more for the night shift. It kept her landlord happy for another month and her stomach full with a bit left over for something nice for herself.

A job that Nadia had to _lie_ her way to get into.

Only Betas were allowed to be hotel staff and housekeeping for very good reason. Prepping the hotel involved being exposed to many pheromones of Omegas and Alphas alike floating around. And not just from the people here. Aerosol canisters positioned about the hotel sprayed more pheromones into the air. To set off heats and ruts. To get people in the _mood_. Betas, however, were safe from all of that, and went about their business keeping things tidy.

Nadia tightened the medical face mask around her nose and mouth as she passed beneath one of the fresheners. It wasn’t the perfect solution, but it wasn’t uncommon for housekeeping to wear face masks to protect against germs and cleaning chemicals alike. If Nadia were to wear a straight-up gas mask, on the other hand, that might arouse some suspicion. Pun not intended.

As long as she was careful, she would be fine. It’s why she volunteered for the night shift, and not just because of her classes. Most of the clients and prostitutes would be in their rooms already. The smell would be worse, wafting from under the doors, sure. But there would be little chance of her running into anyone else so late at night. And all these smells would perfectly mask her own Alpha pheromones bouncing around.

And Ina, sweet, understanding Ina, the night manager. A Beta just like all the rest of the hotel administration, she alone knew of Nadia’s secret. So she made sure to give her cleaning assignments solo, sent her to halls that weren’t heavily occupied. It was a bit lonely working like that, but she had no choice.

Nadia tightened her grip on the cleaning cart and whined in her throat. There was a particularly _potent_ Omega staying in this hall. The scent was fresh and heady, close to heat. _Somebody forgot to take their suppressants~_ her thoughts sang with melodic glee. This careless Omega had definitely checked in not too long ago. Highly unusual for this late, going on two in the morning. An emergency. Needed to be laid out of their own stupidity. Did the hotel even have _any_ available Alphas right now?

Ah, the hall smelled so delicious, sweet as the fertility of spring. She swallowed to keep herself from licking the actual air. Her loins ached as her clit swelled, lengthened.

Oh, this could be a problem.

It wasn’t the first time Nadia had a reaction to an Omega’s scent, obviously. An unmated Alpha couldn’t exactly walk around a brothel of horny Omegas running around and not have a reaction of some kind.

And Alpha suppressants were... tricky little things. Rut didn’t behave like heat. There’s no cycle for a rut. No predictable amount of time you’ll need to set aside from work or whatever in case your suppressants were not doing what modern reproductive medicine intended. A rut happened when it damn well felt like it. An Alpha could keep a rut at bay if they took their suppressants regularly, but those little pills weren’t foolproof, and in a narrow hallway where a ripening Omega on the threshold of their heat just walked by, utterly useless.

Nadia wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and checked the room she was supposed to be cleaning as blood pumped in her ears. 328. Okay. That room would be empty. She could hide in there until the assigned Alpha calmed this poor Omega down. Ina would understand. Moments like these were precisely why she had to work alone.

Heart racing, she opened the door to room 328 with shaking hands. Oh, the scent was even more powerful in here! The Omega must be in the next room. The sweet musk filled her head with foggy bliss. Made it difficult to think. She couldn’t clean in here like this. She needed to call Ina and tell her she was going to a different hall and who cares who was assigned to it right now.

Once her breathing went back to normal and this strong urge to hump those soft cushions on the sofa went away.

A shower. Yes. She would need to clean it, anyway. A nice shower and a little bit of time to herself, and she’ll forget all about that stupid Omega. She left her cart outside, but closed the door behind her. No one would come in here now. Not that it would matter. Everyone was either asleep, fucking, or cleaning other rooms.

She frowned when a quick survey of her surroundings told her this room was already clean. Even beneath the heavy blanket of Omega pheromones, she could smell 409 and Windex. Either the previous tenants were very clean, or this room hadn’t been used today. Whatever, it wouldn’t have been on her list if it was available for clients so Nadia decided to ignore it. Less work for her. She could even watch a little TV or something and relax tonight. Maybe Ina assigned this room to give her a bit of a break, it wouldn’t be the first time. Cleaning entire rooms by yourself was hard.

But first. A shower. Settle this rut down.

Steam filled the room as Nadia took care of herself under the rush of hot water at the perfect pressure thrumming over her shaking body. The cold shower thing was just a myth. The only way she could best deal with this rut was to let it run its natural course while she relaxed as much as possible. Her clit had swollen fuller, larger, twitching with each tempting brush of her fingers. It hadn’t fully emerged yet, and she tried to not touch herself too much. Masturbation was actually the worst thing you could do during a rut, it solved nothing but made the whole affair last longer and grow more intense. Only time or the sweet taste of a needy Omega’s heat could make it go away.

Nadia moaned as she leaned her head against the cool tile. How had she ended up working as housekeeping in a _brothel_ of all things? Oh, yeah. Rent. Her scholarship did not cover rent. Neither did her parents’ generosity.

After a short while, when she felt a bit better at least, she shut the faucet off. With her cart still outside, it might look a bit suspicious if she didn’t bring it in soon. Her clit hadn’t shrank, but neither had it emerged any further. Some cold water from the fridge, a little TV, distract herself with cleaning the already perfectly cleaned room a bit, and all will be fine.

She wrapped a tiny white towel around her dripping brown body and opened the door.

A solid wall of Omega pheromones slammed right into her.

A young man sat on the bed, in the process of taking off his shoes. He jumped to his feet when he locked eyes with her, wiping the wrinkles out of his clothes, tie askew, one shoe still on his foot. At the very least, he was handsome, pretty face flushed with heat, olive skin and brown hair and bright gray eyes that widened with surprise.

“H-hi,” he said.

Nadia just stood there, and for a solid minute, she completely forgotten her rut as the mortification set in. He should not be here. No, _she should not be here._ That door had been locked when she shut it. The only possible way he could be in here was if he had a key, and the only possible way he could get a key was —

He coughed. Then cleared his throat. “I-I’m James,” he stammered cutely; sweet thing looked so nervous and the way his hand shook when he held it out to her only emphasized that fact. Shaking hands before fucking? What a gentleman. “James Griffin. Nice to meet you.”

Where was his Alpha??

Nadia tightened the towel that barely covered her body over her chest with one hand, and loosely shook his palm with the other. If she gripped him any tighter, she was going to launch him on the bed and tear his suit off. A suit even. Precious.

“Nadia.”

“I...” He paused, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting. I... I got lost when I went out to get ice.” And he gestured to the ice bucket sitting on the mini-fridge.

Oh. Oh, honey.

“That’s dangerous,” she replied sharper than she had intended, a strange possessiveness suddenly rising from her stomach. “This is a brothel, and there are a lot of unmated Alphas walking about. That’s why we advise our clients to never leave their rooms until their, y’know, business has been concluded. You’re lucky most of our Alphas are already busy tonight.”

Except, again, _where was his Alpha?_

“I’m sorry,” James repeated.

She shrugged. “Don’t be sorry, it’s clearly your first brothel experience.”

He cringed. “Am I that obvious?”

“You’re wearing a _suit.”_

“I wanted to look nice.”

Not that he needed any help with that. God, he was absolutely delicious. Her teeth ached. Her mouth watered at the idea of sucking on that supple skin, leaving her mark all over him.

Ooooooh yeah. She needed to get out of here. She’ll put her clothes on in the hall, give the security cams a good view. If she stayed here one more second, she would regret this. Sure, Nadia was no stranger to regretful decisions, but even this one was enough to give her pause.

Then James started undressing, tossing his jacket then his tie over the bed’s baseboard.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Nadia squeaked, clutching her tiny towel tighter. The slit opened further, exposing one of her long legs all the way to her hip. A bead of water rolled down her inner thigh. If the towel opened any more, her emerging clit would be seen.

He tilted his head at her, confused, fingers pausing over his shirt buttons. “Am I supposed to wait for your order? I’m not sure how any of this works.”

“Ummm...” What? Her mind was drawing a blank, barely processing anything other than his pheromones and that his shirt was open all the way down past his well toned chest. A pair of dog tags hung between his pecs on a silver chain. Military.

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather we get on with it,” he added. “I have a test flight in less than twelve hours, so I need my heat to be done and over with by then.”

She blinked, struggling to catch up and not moving an inch. His scent made it so, so _difficult_ for her to think. So warm. So sweet and delectable. Did he — was she — ? Did he seriously think she could fuck the heat out of him in a matter of mere _hours??_

 _Did he think she was his whore!?!?_ This was bad. Bad, bad, **bad...**

Her clit grew and swelled, and her teeth sharpened. At this point, if any other Alpha were to walk in here right now, she probably would not be held responsible for her actions. Too late to fight nature now. Ina was going to kill her. Methodically.

“Hold that thought,” she said, and turned on her heel toward the door.

“You’re _leaving?”_ James whined, suddenly so much needier than he had been thirty seconds ago. Good grief.

“No, you adorable idiot, I’m just making sure of something,” she shot back, opening the door just a crack. Two of her fingers disappeared beneath her towel, and re-emerged dripping with her own lubricant. She-Alphas came with all kinds of fun little quirks typical Alphas wished they had. She covered the handle with her slick mark pungent with her own rut. Now no other Alpha would dare come near this door, not even his assigned whore. Not unless they no longer wanted a throat.

She shut the door with a satisfied smirk, and licked her lips as her gaze fell back on **her** desperate little Omega. “Now, where were we, sweet thing?”

James climbed backwards onto the bed, unable to take his eyes off her as Nadia stalked toward him, letting her tiny towel fall to her feet. Her clit had grown enough to almost rival the tent in his pants he had failed to take off. Soon she would be large enough to fill him up so good, coat his insides with so much of her cum. Ina would have screened him already for birth control, but in this dizzying moment, Nadia was thrilled at the idea of his belly swelling with her pups.

She climbed onto his lap, thick thighs straddling his hips, perched there on his crotch like a queen. Resting back on his elbows, James gazed up at her, eyes dark with want. A bold little thing. Omegas were not known to look head-on at their Alphas during heat unless told to do so. He was going to be a _fun_ time. She placed her hand on his forehead, pushing slowly, forcing his head back inch by inch until his neck bared to her, exposed and unmarked.

“Please,” he whispered, eyes closed. His skin shimmered with sweat from the heat that pulsed beneath.

“If you want my knot, you’re gonna have to earn it, little Omega,” Nadia growled back. “You know she-Alphas sometimes need a bit of help growing our clits to a length that would satisfy a needy Omega like you.”

He immediately bucked up into her in response, rolling his hips, erection rubbing the length of her clit. She shuddered from both the pain of her boner, and the pleasure of his cock against her. “Good start,” she breathed, rocking back to meet him as he rolled up into her again and again. “And here I thought you had no idea what you were doing.”

“You might be my first time with a she-Alpha,” he replied with a smug grin at the ceiling. Suddenly, his hips snapped strong and sharp beneath her, knocking her off balance just long enough for him to roll her under him. Her breath caught in her lungs. He stared down at her, arrogant and playful. “But you are far from my first.”

Ah. That explained the bold confidence.

But Jimmy Omega was about to quickly find out that having sex outside of his heat and during his heat were _two entirely different things._

She gripped his waist tight with her thighs to pull herself up onto his chest, grab his shoulders, and shove him back down on the bed again with a bounce. Upstart Omega was gonna learn a few things today. “Where’d you pick that up?” he asked breathlessly, eyes wide, impressed. Good.

Free climbing. She shrugged, girlishly coy. “Hobbies.” She wasn’t about to entirely launch her femininity out the window here.

Ah, the look on his face was priceless. “What kind of — “

She kissed him before he could get the words out. For an Omega deep in his heat, he sure talked a lot. She occupied his nervous mouth with her own, pushed back anything he had to say with her tongue.

His hands immediately gripped her sides. This Omega was clearly spoiled rotten if he was this handsy. Either he had never been with an Alpha before, or those Alphas simply allowed him to do what he wanted.

Which would not do, at all.

Still, Nadia couldn’t say that she didn’t like the feel of his palms splayed over her skin, caressing up toward her shoulders and back down to the curve of her hips gyrating between his legs. They fit together perfectly, almost alarmingly so. From their lips to their hips, legs entangled, slotted like a puzzle that had finally been completed.

Little wonder he was spoiled then. She found herself lost easily in his taste, the swirl of his tongue around hers making her forget to breathe. With a single sharp tug, she ripped his shirt open, delighting in the satisfying sound of tearing fabric. His dog tags clanged against each other as they bounced off his chest from the force of it. He didn’t seem to care, only gripped her tighter as her breasts pressed into his chest, nipples rolling over his hot skin. His dick was so hard beneath her clit so she ground down on him even more, driving him to that edge, encouraged by the way he gasped in her mouth.

“Nadia,” James whined, low in his throat. “Nadia... I’m so close already...”

She licked into his mouth and nuzzled his chin. “Just let it happen, sweet thing. Trust me, we’re only just getting started.” Then Nadia dipped her head to suck on the supple skin of his neck, breathing in deep the musky fragrance of his pheromones. Saliva dripped from her mouth as each soft bite made him shiver against her.

His scent gland was so close. It took everything Nadia had in her not to cave into her burning instincts and drive her teeth into him. Mark him as hers forever. Ensure no other Alpha would so much as _look_ in his direction without her say so.

Even the way he came sounded so sweet. Sharp gasps and desperate moans and even a small yell despite how obvious he was trying to be quiet about it — she would fix that, too. Slick soaked his pants, pouring from his cute cock still trapped inside. His nails dug into her skin and she delighted in the pain as those nails raked down her spine, leaving angry red welts and a few beads of blood in their wake.

His heart raced against her breasts as he panted, still shaking in his afterglow. Every now and again, a sharp shiver made his entire body jerk. She stroked his face as she waited for him to come back down.

Damn, he really was pretty. Soft olive skin and full lips, a rather smallish nose which was a bit uncommon for a man. He definitely took his personal hygiene seriously. Beneath the musk of his heat and sweet scent of his cologne, Nadia could also smell the gel he combed through his hair and the minty toothpaste on his breath. He really dolled himself up before coming here, didn’t he? Despite his own heat fast approaching, he still managed to clean up just to be a good client.

It was almost too much for her.

His eyes opened as James finally came back to life. Those dark gray, almost purple eyes regarded her for a moment as if he wasn’t sure who she was or why she was here naked on top of him. Then those eyes went wide. “Did you not —? Oh no! I’m so sorry!”

Nadia blinked, taken aback. Then she laughed much to his surprise.

“Oh, honeeeeeey,” she drawled, still laughing. “I’m an Alpha, remember? I don’t come that easily.”

He wouldn’t want her to. Not yet. Not until she was deep, deep inside him. Not until she could fill his slick insides to the brim.

“But I finished,” he protested softly, his face hot.

Did this boy not know _anything_ about his own heat? “It’ll be fine,” Nadia replied cryptically. Why spoil the surprise? Judging by the bright blush of his cute face, his lull wasn’t going to last very long.

“But if you’re that worried about it, there is a little something you can do for me,” she purred, sitting up, straddling him. Her hands rested on his head, fingers threading through those cinnamon brown strands as she scooted up and put her clit in his mouth.

James took her without protest, sucking on her eagerly. Nadia closed her eyes and trembled on his face as pleasure fired from her nerves. It had been so, so long since she had anyone. Betas. Never an Omega. Never an Omega so cute and so sweet and so eager to please her. His hands squeezed the soft mounds of her ass as he held her in place and she let him. He earned that much.

He paused his sucking to let his tongue travel up her length, exploring, teasing the sensitive skin. She squeaked when he nosed past her clit to dip his tongue into the folds that encased it whenever she wasn’t aroused, mouthing at the lips and hood, the heat of his breath exciting her even more than when she wasn’t in his mouth.

His fingers dragged away from her ass to brush her inner thighs, and with a yelp, Nadia nearly fell forward. She dug her fingers into his hair to keep her balance. Damn him, her inner thighs were actually the most sensitive part of her body. She whimpered as lighting bolts shot from them straight to her brain, filling her head with a giddy sensation that threatened to drive her mad.

And this cocky bastard, she actually _felt_ his smug grin against her crotch.

“Suck me,” she moaned, rubbing herself impatiently on his face. “Suck me already.”

“Hmm.”

James obliged, taking her clit back into his mouth. Oh, but he went about it in such a lazy way, she wanted to scream. The pain of her clit growing to nearly impossible proportions barely compared to the way that mouth of his teased her. Even the hot exhale of his breath through his nose made her squirm. Saliva trailed from the corner of her open mouth down to her chin.

It hurt so good. She almost couldn’t feel the pain anymore. And it did hurt, something growing so small to so large hurt a ton. But now all she could feel was his warm, wet tongue wrapped around her, the heat of his mouth pulling her in. She grew into his mouth, swelling, filling him. Her tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little. All she could think about through the fog of bliss was coming in his throat, make him swallow every last drop of her, let his belly bulge with all of her cum, and then knot that pretty, pretty face.

He whined, and that was enough to bring Nadia back. This position wasn’t ideal for that sort of thing, anyway. It could hurt him. And not in a fun way.

Strings of his saliva clung to her girth as she pulled out his mouth, at full length now, large enough to please this needy, desperate Omega. Precum dripped from her head onto his chin. He gazed up at her with glassy eyes. His skin had reddened again.

“Please,” James begged softly. Sweat poured down his face. The lull had ended, and his heat had flared up for round 2 of many.

“Please what?” Nadia asked, licking her lips. “What do you want from me, from your she-Alpha, my little Omega? You want my cum?”

He nodded emphatically.

“I mean, you _might_ have earned it,” she mused, climbing off him.

“Nadiaaaa,” he practically sobbed, head falling back on the bed. “It’s so hot.”

“Yeah, I’m a dish, aren’t I?”

“That’s not — I mean, yes, you are, but not — wait, I mean — “

“Shut up, Jamie. Omegas aren’t supposed to be so chatty.”

The tent in his pants looked so, so painful. Poor thing. So needy. So horny. She pulled off his wet pants, tossing them to the floor, leaving him in his socks, one shoe, shirt torn to ribbons, dog tags fallen over his shoulder, and his wet, wet briefs with that enticing bulge.

Nadia immediately dove between his legs.

His scent was electrifying. She had never smelled anything so good in her life. Heady and thick, organic, with a hint of sweetness. James clawed at the sheets beneath him as Nadia mouthed him through the cloth. Something about still having his underwear on was a major turn on, made it seem naughty like they shouldn’t be doing this. It probably helped that they actually should not be doing this. She sucked on the head of his cock, drawing out deep, breathless moans from his chest. She nosed his balls where he carried the eggs of his unborn pups.

God, oh God, how much cuter would James be pregnant? Skin glowing, hands on his round belly as he soothed their kicking offspring?

Focus, Nadia. Allowing her instincts to take control over her thoughts like that was how Omegas ended up pregnant before either party was ready. She had no time for pups. And if he was a Garrison officer like his dog tags indicated, neither did he.

“Nadia!” James suddenly cried, tearing her out of her fantasy. _“You are driving me insane!”_ So loud. So cute.

“Good, that means I’m doing my job correctly,” she shot back, her voice only slightly shaky. He was not the only one about to lose his mind here.

James growled.

Whoa.

Omegas did not growl. They did not assert _any_ kind of dominance when in the middle of mating. Oh, Jamie boy. It was time to teach this spoiled Omega his place.

Nadia tore off his briefs. More ripping fabric. Let him leave out of here without his underwear on. Let everyone in this building smell her dripping from him.

His pink slick hole was already wide open and ready for her. She forced his knees back as she positioned herself between his legs and shoved herself deep inside him, straight to the hilt as he tossed his head back with a cry. He came instantly, white slick shooting out of his red cock across his unfortunately flat belly.

Only this time, there would be no lull for him.

“Nadia, Nadia,” he echoed over and over as he went hard again the moment she started moving. Her own face damp with sweat, she pulled out just enough so that just the tip of her was inside him, then shoved forward again. Slowly. Sweet torture. She repeated the process with that same agonizing rhythm until James came again, face flushed and tears running out of those smoky amethyst eyes of his.

 _“Alpha,”_ he whimpered, body shivering uncontrollably.

Nadia smirked. That would teach him. He was hers, and he would do well to remember that.

Now that the spoiled Omega had learned his lesson, Nadia could finally let herself go. Squeezing the back of his legs to hold her balance, she thrust into him hard. Fast. Violent in her ferocity. He was so warm and wet, the cute sounds he made spurring her on. With each thrust, she pushed his knees back toward his ears, folding him up like origami. He was so, so adorably helpless in this position. All he could do was cling to the sheets and scream in his delirium.

She was close. The way he looked, vulnerable and utterly dependent, tightened the molten pressure in her loins. Higher and higher the sensation of him swept her until she could barely breathe. She had never been driven to finish so fast before. “Jamie,” she whispered, though he probably couldn’t hear her over his own lewd sounds. “You feel so good, Jamie,” she breathed, speaking anyway. If she didn’t release at least some of these feelings in some other way, she was going to explode. “My little Omega, the sweetest, oh, God, you’re so sweet...”

“Nadia,” James managed to say, the words coming out in a thick rasp. “I want you on top of me. Please. I want to feel all of you.”

She blushed brightly.

He opened one eye. “Also, this is kinda making my legs hurt.”

She snorted. “You need to do more yoga, then.”

“Clearly I am not very good at it, that’s why.”

The grin he gave her. Warmth bloomed within her chest as she obliged him. No wonder this Omega was so spoiled. What wouldn’t she do for him, someone so precious and soft?

His legs lowered around her waist as her body slid over his. Both of their hearts beat in thunderous unison as she slammed into him again and again. It felt so much better to have his hands on her, arms holding her, fingers caressing the scratches he made only minutes before.

They kissed. They licked. Nadia bit at his neck, sucked on his collarbone, made all kinds of marks blossom over his skin so that all those Garrison Alphas would go insane with envy once they looked at him, an Omega they could not and will never have. She would make sure of it.

When James came again, so did she. She buried her face in his neck, her sharp teeth dangerously, dangerously close to his scent gland. She bit down. But not there. Luckily not there. But the skin between her teeth was enough to trick her instincts. Blood filled her mouth, and her cum filled his insides, both hot and thick. She held on through James’s thrashing, growled deeply through her own violent orgasm that raged her body into pieces. Her knot swelled and grew as James sobbed with pleasure and relief at the satisfaction his heat finally received.

Entangled bodies wet with slick and sweat and spit, they lay there panting, connected. They would be connected for a while. Knots took several hours to deflate, making sure those eggs of his got all the fertilization they needed. Nadia tenderly licked the blood away from James’s neck, relieved that she had not gone crazy and actually Marked him. That would have been bad. Like really bad. And she was already in a huge mess as it was.

“Sorry about the biting,” she said, tongue red and beads of dark crimson coating her lips.

“Oh, I am not complaining,” James replied with a lopsided, satisfied grin. “That was fucking awesome. And I like it a little rough.”

She pushed his head away when he gave her a cheesy wink. “Dork,” she muttered.

He laughed. “Though I think a bit of my heat is still around.”

Nadia raised her head, cocking an eyebrow. This little — “Yeah?”

James gave her puppy eyes, sticking his lower lip out in a cute pout. “Please?” He rolled his ass where she had stuffed him full of her clit, causing that fire to reignite in her stomach.

She fucked him with her knot, soft and slow, taking her time feeling him. She did have lots and lots more cum where that had come from, hee hee, and she filled him again and a third time until there was a bit of a bulge in his belly from so much semen. It wasn’t a pregnancy bulge, but it would do. In the meantime, he amused himself by playing with her tits, sucking greedily at her brown nipples while his hands massaged her ass.

“I like you so much, Nadia,” he whispered as they made out.

Ah, there it was.

That was a bit of a problem with a lot of Omegas coming in, she had heard from the sex workers. Especially ones who were spending their first heats here. Imprinting on Alphas. Even if there was no Marking involved, a deep instinctual connection had been made. James would probably be banned from this brothel in order to sever that connection. It would be the only thing the brothel could think of to solve this.

Nadia did like hearing it though.

Maybe that’s why she gave him a small smile and whispered back, “I think I like you, too, James Griffin.”

Probably one of the worst of her ideas.

 

* * *

Nadia suddenly jolted awake from a most pleasant dream. She was warm and cozy and someone who smelled so, so good had her wrapped in their arms.

“Shit!” A voice exclaimed. “Shit, shit, shit!”

James wiggled around beneath her. “Nadia, I gotta go! Fuck, _I gotta get out of here!”_

His words hadn’t finished processing when she pulled out of him, her knot barely deflated. James whimpered as cum poured from his ass, too much for his body to hold. He reached around the bed and grabbed fresh clothes from a backpack hidden next to the bed Nadia hadn’t noticed at all when she first came in here.

“What’s wrong?” she asked groggily, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her hand fumbled around the nightstand for her glasses. Cool gray light poured in from the window. They had only been asleep for a few hours.

“I’m gonna be late, that’s what’s wrong!” James cried, shoving his legs into his pants. A wet spot had formed in his new briefs where cum was still dripping out. Looked like Nadia was gonna get her wish that the whole Garrison would smell her in him, after all.

“Wait, I think you might actually still be in heat!” she cried. It wasn’t nearly as strong as it had been last night, but there was definitely still a fragrance of “Fuck me please!” wafting off of him.

“I don’t have time for that,” he replied as he scrambled to the bathroom to comb water through his hair with his fingers.

“James, you literally reek of an Alpha orgy right now,” Nadia pointed out.

“Yeah, shit happens. But if I am late for this test flight, I am gonna be in for it. And what kind of example is that gonna set for my students?”

Oh. He was a Garrison teacher.

“I have some pheromone deodorizer in my car,” he added, buttoning up a new shirt and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. “That should help. Oh, and here.”

Nadia sat back as James shoved a wad of cash into her hand. “I have no idea how much that is, sorry. But it’s a tip. Thanks. Last night was amazing.” And then to make things worse, he kissed her cheek.

She stared at that roll of twenties for a moment and then glanced up at him just as he opened the door. For some reason, she wanted him to stay. Maybe she was just still sleepy. Maybe her rut was still somehow clinging to her. But she really wanted him to stay.

Nadia didn’t say a word as James bolted out into the hall.

**CRASH!**

_“Ow, Christ! Who just leaves a cleaning cart out here!?”_

Ah. She had forgotten about that.

 

* * *

“Vacuuming the carpets, dusting the furniture, making the beds, polishing the bathroom chrome and ensuring fresh toilet paper is available as well as switching the towels. But nowhere in your job description did I see the duty to sleep with our guests.”

Ina put her chin in her hands as she gazed at Nadia with an emotionless expression from across her desk. They both were supposed to have gone home over an hour ago. But given the circumstances, Nadia needed a come-to-Jesus talk.

“I’m sorry, Ina,” Nadia said in her most apologetic voice. She wasn’t in the least bit sorry, last night had been utterly awesome. But it didn’t hurt to say it, even if Ina didn’t buy her bullshit for one second. She never did. “I thought I was supposed to be cleaning room 328.”

“It was 329.”

“The ink was smudged.”

“I see.”

Panic started to bubble in Nadia’s stomach. “Ina, c’mon. You know me! I would never deliberately force myself on an Omega!”

“The facts are you went into his room and proceeded to mark the door handle with your scent. But it is quite all right. There is no need for you to get excited, Nadia. James Griffin was meant to be your client last night and no one else’s. I was only concerned because you were not picking up your phone.”

Nadia raised her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. “What?”

“And you also did not pick up the phone in room 329. Therefore, I had assumed the two of you had already met by the time I tried to inform you of your new assignment should you accept it.”

Nadia’s jaw dropped. This was not the way she expected this conversation to go. She was convinced she would’ve been fired. An unmated Alpha employed by this brothel not as a sex worker was a huge liability. Sleeping with an Omega guest under the pretense that he was her client was akin to forcing herself on him. Under another manager, Nadia would’ve probably gone to jail.

“So this was a set up?”

Ina blinked. “No. I was doing James a favor. I’ve known him for a very long time now. We went to the same school together. He arrived last night to see if we had any Alphas available. We did not. Except you, Nadia. So I booked him a room. Perhaps it was a lapse of judgment on my part for not informing you first before I checked him in. Time was quite pressing. It was not my intention to put you in a such a compromising position and for that I apologize.”

Nadia sat back in her chair taking this all in. “So... so I’m not fired?” she finally said.

“No. This was not your fault.”

She breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least she no longer had to worry about what she was going to do now for expenses. Telling her parents she had been fired would have been way more mortifying than an Omega thinking he was her client for the night.

“Wait. You didn’t tell him I was housekeeping?” Nadia nearly choked.

Ina stared at her, her thin blonde eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. “Of course not. I would never risk anyone knowing an unmated Alpha worked here as staff. Not even my own friends. Your secret will always be safe with me.”

 

* * *

Nadia stepped out of the cab at the Galaxy Garrison’s visitor’s center. Another one of Ina’s friends, a guy named Ryan Kinkade, had agreed to escort her through base and meet up with James at the Exchange food court on his lunch break.

“So you’re the one,” Kinkade remarked as he drove the two of them through the gate after showing the guard his ID and her visitor pass.

“The one?” Nadia echoed.

“Griffin **stinks,”** he clarified. “Bad. Whatever you did to him, that pheromone deodorizer he uses did not work very well. And as an Alpha myself, it’s been extremely off-putting so thanks for that.”

Nadia smiled, smug and proud of herself. “You’re welcome.”

Kinkade glanced at her from the corner of his eye and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “You’re a little troublemaker, aren’t you?”

“Just a bit.”

“Exactly Griffin’s type.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Was she?

“It’s about time he started having some fun again. He’s been working way too much lately.“

“He said he was a teacher?”

“Uh-huh. A flight instructor.”

Nadia’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. “He’s a fighter pilot?”

 _“Was,”_ Kinkade corrected. “Then his vision started to go bad. Nothing alarming, he only needs reading glasses but to be a pilot, no less than perfect eyesight is acceptable.”

“Ah. Yeah.” That was why Nadia could never be a pilot. Near-sighted. She literally could not function without her glasses. “Are you a pilot?”

“Nope. I work in the media department. I film documentaries, military functions, retirement ceremonies, things like that.”

“How do you know Ja — um, Griffin?”

“Game night at the community center every Tuesday.”

“Football?”

“Magic the Gathering.”

“NERDS!” Nadia cried, delighted.

Kinkade laughed. “Don’t you dare judge. We almost took the cash prize last week. Competition is as brutal as any other sport.”

“Oh, I’m not judging. Far from it.”

They chatted a bit about Magic and comics and other nerdy things by the time Kinkade pulled up to the Base Exchange. He escorted her into the food court as per regulation. Nadia, a civilian, couldn’t very well be wandering around a military installation on her own. Not that she would even be able to find James on her own. It was 1100 hours, and the whole food court was packed with people in uniform, their spouses, their kids, chatting over food and taking advantage of their free hour to do a little shopping.

“Griffin! Griff!” Kinkade called.

There he was. Nadia could barely smell him. Then again, in a huge crowd like this, scents were bound to be tangled together in an indiscernible mix. No one seemed to notice or care that James was an Omega reeking of Alpha cum.

Fuck, he looked damn fine in uniform. She found the orange to be a little obnoxious, but on him, he looked good. He made anything look good.

His eyes went wide when he caught her gaze, like a deer in headlights. He didn’t freeze up, but he looked nervous as he approached.

“All right, well, good luck you two,” Kinkade said with a salute. “I’m sure my services here are no longer needed. Griffin can escort you from here on out.”

James and Nadia stood there and stared at each other long after Kinkade left them alone.

“Uhhhhh, hi,” Nadia said. So graceful. So articulate.

“Yeah, hi,” James replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Then, “what are you doing here?”

Here it goes. She took a tiny bite of her lower lip, fingers fidgeting over her purse. “I need to give you something,” she explained. “I thought it might be better to meet on more neutral ground given the circumstances.”

Ina had offered to give Nadia James’s address, but Nadia knew that if she saw James in the privacy of his own home, she might not be able to hold back. Now that he was closer, she could pick up the scent of herself all over him. Her pupils dilated. The urge to pounce was strong.

“And so Ina called Kinkade to pick me up at the Vistor’s Center and meet you here.”

“Yeah, he told me to come here. I thought it was just for lunch.”

“They didn’t tell you I was coming?”

James sighed deeply. “Kinkade and Leif like to keep me guessing. They probably thought this little surprise of theirs would be funny.”

Butterflies danced in her stomach with laser wings. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I am!” he exclaimed. “Really! I’m just... also really confused. Did my card not go through? No, wait, Leif probably wouldn’t have let me leave the brothel if that was the case. Was the tip not enough? I try to tip more than twenty percent, I’m sorry I didn’t have the chance to count it out and make sure before I — “

Chatty Omega was so _chatty._

“No, $280 is more than a generous tip,” she interjected before he could talk her ears off. “But that is why I’m here, now that you mention it.”

Nadia reached into her purse and handed him a white envelope.

“I’m giving it back to you.”

James looked completely taken aback, staring at the envelope like it was a venomous snake. “What? Why?”

“Because I’m not a whore.”

“I’m so sorry, I meant no disrespect — “

“What? No, dude, you were in a brothel! I mean, literally. I am not a sex worker. I am...” She took a deep breath. “I am the cleaning lady.”

He stared. It felt like two days had passed before he finally said something. “Come again?”

So standing there in the middle of the food court as military members and their dependents bustled about their business around them, Nadia explained that she was actually part of the housekeeping staff, and that Ina had kept her secret about being an unmated Alpha so she wouldn’t be fired. “I mean, not that I have anything against being a sex worker, mad respect for all of them and they are very rad people, I just... I just don’t think I’m a good fit for that kind of work, personally. I’m not very sexy. Or seductive. And I won’t lie, I kinda scare myself a bit when I have sex.”

“Um, well, for what it’s worth, I thought you were incredibly sexy and what you did was seriously the best time I ever had. I couldn’t stop thinking about it all morning. But...” James paused, raising his eyebrow. “Still, what _were_ you doing in my room? You were taking a shower. In my room.”

“Your stupid Omega pheromones made me all stupid so I went into the wrong room,” Nadia grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed. “You are ridiculously potent, you know that? Like I think you should see a doctor about that. Kinkade was telling me that your pheromone deodorizer ain’t shit.”

“Ah, dammit, that’s why he’s been avoiding me,” James groaned. “They were filming the test flights today for a documentary, and when I went to go say ‘hi’, he ran off.”

“Yeeeeeeeah. I told you not to leave. You’re still in heat.”

He gave her a boyish, cheesy grin. “Aw. And here I thought you wanted me to stay because you liked me.”

Nadia’s face flared hot. She suddenly couldn’t look at him in the eye. Stupid, sexy, spoiled Omega. She was an Alpha! She shouldn’t be getting all flustered like this. And from the sound of things, maybe he hadn’t imprinted on her, after all. Maybe, actually — _oh no._ She needed to get control of the situation again.

“I do like you,” she purred, stepping forward, running her hands up his arms, gazing up at him through lowered lashes. “You’re the sweetest little Omega I’ve ever met. Since you are still struggling a little bit with your heat, maybe we should finish what we started. For free this time.”

Wow, she actually wasn’t that bad at this, after all. Hell yeah.

James visibly swallowed. “I... I-I-I’m in uniform...” he stammered, unable to tear his gaze away from her lips.

“So?”

“No PDA allowed when in uniform. That’s a strict rule.”

“If you’re that worried about breaking the rules,” she continued, lowering her voice, “then let’s go somewhere where no one can see us.”

 

* * *

She took him hard against the wall behind the Exchange, unable to stop kissing him, unable to stop fucking him, his hands playing with her breasts beneath her shirt.

He definitely wasn’t going into work for the rest of the day. Or tomorrow. She promised she was going to help him through the rest of his heat, and she had every intention of making good on that promise.

Now, and for many heats to come.

She no longer needed to worry about being an unmated Alpha. Not anymore.


End file.
